For anchoring of conductors of said type, generally anchoring clamps are used of the type which consist of a split sleeve equipped with a mooring element and a conical recess with a slight slope in which a compressible core is mounted to a slide, having a cavity for housing of the electric conductor or its carrying cable, having an outside shape complementary to that of the recess of the sleeve and able to be wedged by sliding in the latter.
In a known anchoring clamp of this type, the sleeve has an approximately U-shaped cross-section, its recess being prismatic with a slight longitudinal slope and rectangular cross section, while the compressible core is made up of two prismatic elements or jaws forming wedges, with a slope complementary to that of the recess of the sleeve and each of which exhibits, in its face turned toward the other, a notched indentation corresponding approximately to half the cavity provided for the conductor or its carrying cable. Unfortunately, when the conductors are subjected to great tensions that can go up to 1000 kg, the teeth of the jaw indentations, which are generally of molded or injected plastic, do not sufficiently penetrate into the insulating sheath of the carrying cable of the conductor to assure its holding, because the constitutive material of the insulating sheath has a tendency to yield under the teeth of the jaws, permitting longitudinal sliding of the conductor.